


save a horse (ride a cowboy)

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: — Ещё раз узнаю, что гоняешь равнинных лошадей настолько высоко в горы, так легко не отделаешься.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 8
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	save a horse (ride a cowboy)

— Между прочим, Маленькая Сью второй день нехорошо хрипит. Слыш, старик? — наклонившись к самому уху Джоэла, Элли опасно понижает голос и практически рычит: — Ещё раз узнаю, что гоняешь равнинных лошадей настолько высоко в горы, так легко не отделаешься.

Джоэл под ней вздрагивает всем телом, заходится хриплым стоном и сильнее вцепляется руками в простынь — на жилистых кистях красиво проступают вены, сухие плечи расчерчивает продольными полосами мышц, по коже рассыпается целый сонм мурашек. Кажется, она попала в нужную точку; примерившись ещё раз, Элли толкает бёдрами, загоняя страпон на всю длину — и убеждается в своей правоте.  
Всё-таки делать это не с помощью рук куда сложнее. Но ничего, она справляется.

Эту хуйню на ремешках — _ха-ха, буквально_ — Элли нашла в недавнем рейде по другую сторону горной гряды, когда они с Джессом забрели в неприметный магазинчик на одной из главных улиц Фокс Крика. Это уж с месяц назад было, но до сих пор не представлялось случая пустить её в дело. А тут такая удача.

У Малютки Сью, мустангши столь же почтенного возраста (в пересчёте на человеческие годы), что и Джоэл, действительно в последнее время были нелады с дыханием; чем там таким занедужил его верный Ветер, Элли не интересовалась, услышала только, как конюхи перетирали между собой — мол, Джоэл охренел совсем, требовать с неё шустрости как со своего молодого жеребца. Ну и пришла разбираться.

— Детка... — сипит Джоэл таким тоном, будто вот-вот начнёт умолять о пощаде; словно бы не в силах больше держаться вертикально, сползает грудью на матрас, утыкается щекой в складки измятой простыни — но Элли прекрасно видит, что одна его рука скользит под живот, чтобы сжать каменно стоящий член. Что бы он там не пытался изобразить, выносливости в нём хоть отбавляй — ещё гонять и гонять. Элли отпускает его бёдра, упирается руками по обеим сторонам его головы и теперь начинает трахать его всерьёз: это только на первый взгляд кажется, что она тощая и немощная, а дай только повод, и докажет любому сомневающемуся, что внешность бывает дохуя обманчивой.

Их обоих хватает ненадолго. Спина Джоэла знакомо выгибается, когда Элли слышит его сдавленный крик — о, можно было бы и не сдерживаться, старик, всё равно все давно знают, чем мы тут занимаемся, — и тут же кончает сама, даже не заметив толком, когда успела так возбудиться.

— Ну что, осилишь второй круг?

— Мне завтра в патруль до горнолыжной базы.

— Тогда сам давай, я устала, — Элли откидывается на спину, заводит руки за голову — и с улыбкой наблюдает, как, покряхтев для приличия, Джоэл всё же перекидывает ногу через её бедра.

Как она и думала — ещё гонять и гонять.


End file.
